


God Given

by hinn_beinlausi



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jacob tries his best, John is good guy, Joseph is still weird, Parent/Child Incest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinn_beinlausi/pseuds/hinn_beinlausi
Summary: This isn't finished, but I've had it in my drafts for a year. It is out of order because I only have a couple parts written. I'm hoping me posting this will encourage me to actually write it.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspiration is from God Given by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> If it switches from first to third, it was originally typed in third person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: John has been aged down by like two years because I said so

I watched the eldest Seed brother as he spoke with one of the chosen that resided at Seed Ranch. The man always had my attention whenever he was near. It never mattered what I was doing, if Jacob came into the room, I instantly became distracted by him. 

It had gotten me in trouble with John and the Father on numerous occasions.

There was something about the man that drew me to him. I couldn't tell you what it was, it certainly wasn't his stellar personality. Jacob was cold and often cruel to anyone that wasn't his brothers. And while he didn't treat me as coldly as most, Jacob still kept me at a distance. Something that never failed to hurt either.

I have daddy issues as wide and deep as the Marianne's Trench. Up until I turned 16, I lived with my mother and had only seen my father a grand total of four times. Then I moved in with my father and my world shook on its axis.

"Should you not be filing those papers, Hope?" I jerked and almost dropped the papers I'd been holding. I glanced guiltly at the interloper, Joseph's face was settled into a warm expression. One eyebrow was raised and an inviting grin was settled on his lips. Behind his tinted aviators, his eyes lacked any emotion. 

I grimaced and quickly shoved the papers into the correct slots. "Sorry, Joseph. I was just—"

"Distracted?" Joseph cuts me off. He walked over to the open window I stood by and looked out at the surrounding area. I turned my head to face him and watched Joseph warily.

We stood shoulder to shoulder in a fully loaded silence.

My eyes traveled back to Jacob against my will. He'd moved from talking to the Chosen and was now helping them unload massive boxes that had been brought down from the VA Center.

It was a relatively warm day, so Jacob had foregone his usual jacket and instead wore a short-sleeved grey Henley and a pair of form fitting jeans. I watched mesmerized as his muscles flexed under the strain of the added weight. Sweat glistened on his face and arms.

After setting down the box, Jacob lifted the bottom of his shirt up to wipe sweat away. I took the chance to oogle his finely toned stomach with guilty pleasure. My thighs clench unintentionally and a warm flush spreads steadily across my face as warmth begins to pool in my belly when my eyes settle on the dusting of hair trailing beneath the band of Jacob's low slung jeans.

The things I would do to him. The things I would happily let him do to me! I had spent many nights with my fingers between my legs envisioning it was him bringing me to release. Said visions flash through my mind and I am absolutely going to hell.

My mind conjures one of me happily and enthusiastically on my knees before Jacob with my hands on his muscular thighs as he fucks into my throat. I'd, no doubt, have tears streaming and would, hopefully, be gagging on his cock, but there would be no complaints from me. He could use my throat as his very own cock-sleeve should he wish it. 

Another rises unbidden of me splayed out across his desk at the Center, the desk sliding forward as he fucked into me from behind. Him using me for his pleasure with no regard for my own. I imagine his grunts of exertion and pleasure, that's enough to fill me with ecstasy. 'You like this, baby girl?' The conjuration of Jacob whispered gruffly in my ear. Only after he was done and his cum leaking from me would he sate my own. He'd flip me over and bury his face in my pussy and—

"God has chosen to show me things last night." Joseph rips me from my thoughts and once his words register fully, cold fear and anxiety crawls down my spine. 

Hell beckons me forward and I've been going willingly.

I don't believe in God. Not truly. If there is one, I don't really know if he honestly shows Joseph visions. But I can't deny that Joseph somehow knows things. Things he truly shouldn't be able to know. Things about me and his brothers that they they've never said to him. Things about the world that he's known about months before they'd taken place. I don't know, but he somehow he does.

After a minute of continued silence other than their breathing, Joseph continues, "what you feel for Jacob is wrong, Hope. He is your father."

His words are gentle despite the gravity and the weight of the sins held behind them. I inhale unsteadily and a flood of tears are quick to trail down my face. "I tried so hard in the beginning," I whisper as I turns to face my uncle.

I open my mouth to continue, but I hesitate. Who stands before me right now? Has Joseph come to me as the Father would to his flock? Or has he come to me as my loving Uncle Joe, always willing to help me?

Joseph reaches out and places a warm hand on my shoulder. Squeezing ever so gently, he says quietly, "speak freely, Hope. It is not my place to judge, but to instead help and guide you should you wish it." My head dips, but Joseph uses his other hand to tilt it back up so our eyes meet. "You are my niece and nothing is going to stop me from loving you, Hope."

"Why do you call me Hope when you know I prefer Beth?" That isn't what I wanted to say or ask, but it's something I've wondered since I first met Joseph all those years ago.

He smiles softly at me and looks once more out the window. I follow his line of sight back to my father. Jacob stares up at them with a frown on his face. When his eyes meet mine, his frown deepens and a furrow forms between his brow.

"Did you know Jacob was the one to name you Hope?" Joseph asks me.

I didn't know that. How could I have? He'd only spent the first eight months of my life with us before he'd up and left. My mother never talked about him to me. The only time I could remember her willingly doing so, I had been 14 with the weight of the world seemingly on my shoulders.

My mother had been at an engagement party and had returned home melancholy and more than a little wasted. Tear tracks had marred my mother's flawless face, but she'd looked just as beautiful as she always did. When she caught sight of me, she'd pat the couch cushions beside her and asked me to sit. 'You look just like him,' she'd said, 'so much like him that it hurts.' I had sucked that up like a sponge and had stared into a mirror for hours afterwards trying to find the pieces of me that was my father.

"Pulling that from him had been an act of God itself." Joseph admits, humor lacing his words. "He'd been in the military for a while at that point when Elizabeth had fallen pregnant with you. He told me he had seen enough of the world and what it was capable of that made him believe there wasn't much hope to be found in the world. Then he and his partner were shot down and what little belief he held in hope was gone." Joseph told me. Sadness began to war inside of me. "Then he came home and you were born. He told me the first time he held you, you opened your eyes for the first time and as he stared down at you, he said that he traced a finger down your nose and you'd reached up and grabbed his finger. He said it was the first time in six months that he'd felt hope."

I don't say anything. I can't. Any words that rise up trapped themselves in my throat.

It's meant to be a pretty story. One that was supposed to fill me with happiness and comfort, instead it fills me with anger and sadness. It's one that I was supposed to already know, one I was supposed to have been told by Jacob years ago. It wasn't supposed to be one told to me by my supposedly prophetic Uncle as my daddy issues and lust for my father are brought out into the open. I'm aware I'm trembling. The force of my anger outweighing my fear of the situation.

"I went years not knowing what he even looked like." I manage to spit out eventually. Joseph blinks in surprise at the amount of venom in my words. "Mom had no pictures showing his face and the one picture we did have, I was four days old and his face was tipped back while he laughed at the stupid face I was making!" My voice had risen to an almost shrill screech with my growing hysteria.

Joseph opens his mouth to speak, but I really don't want to hear whatever placating words he's going to say in an attempt to soothe me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm still well aware of the open window, but the rest of the world's managed to fall away at this point in time.

"If I brought him hope, then why the fuck did he leave us?! Why did it take him 12 years to decide he wanted anything to do with me? Which, by the way, was at your insistence! Not by his own desire to see the daughter he abandoned, but because God said I was supposed to be with you!" My body was heaving and jerking under the force of my sobbing I was now doing. "Some fucking hope, isn't it Joe? You know the real fucking kicker to all of this? Even after the massive shit show custody battle, I lived with you! Even then, I saw John more than him! And John was always busy! The past year alone, the only time I ever see him is at the Compound on Sundays and then for mandatory family dinner afterwards! It's no wonder I'm so fucked in the head!" Like a string that's just been cut, I run out of steam. My ears ring in the sudden silence. No noise filters in from outside from the Chosen and horror slowly takes hold of me.

I squeeze my eyes shut so I don't have to see Joseph's unbearably sad face. I don't want to see his pity. I do my best to stifle my sobs with my hands. When a hand suddenly wraps around my wrist and I'm tugged into a chest, albeit reluctantly, I wrap one arm loosely around the person. I don't even have to open my eyes to know it's John, though I don't know when he came into the room, I can tell it's him from the bergamot and cedarwood of his Armani cologne. John's doing his absolute best to quiet me with soft shushes and his hand rubbing the back of my head.

Let it be known now, John is absolutely my favorite out of the brothers, regardless of my twisted love and desire I have for my father. And his words he directs at Joseph just reaffirms that. "Whatever you were talking about just now, it can wait for another day."

Joseph must agree because I hear him retreat from the room and shut the door behind him. I don't move away from the safety of John's arms, but I do snake my other arm around him and fist my hand onto the vest he wears. He doesn't do anything other than hold me.

I peak an eye open and am greeted to the still motionless yard below. My eye catches Jacob and he's eerily still and his face is as stoic and emotionless as ever. If my words affected him whatsoever, I'd never be able to tell. Jacob turns away from me and shouts, "get back to work now!" I track him as he walks until he's out of view. 

The two of them stand there holding each other for an inordinate amount of time. The silence that hangs over them is heavy, but not uncomfortable. For the 13 years I've known John, we've been thick as thieves. Though it wasn't always so easy for us. With the two of us so close in age, we sometimes fought like siblings.

I was 16 when my father waltzed back into my life with John and Joseph in tow. John had still been remarkably young and only reunited with his brothers for a year at that point. I had been amazed by him. 24 and already a formidable attorney, the world was John's oyster. And while on the surface, I had thought John was calm and put together, he'd been a certifiable shipwreck underneath. My uncle, though I consider him to be more like a brother, had still been reeling from a lifetime of abuse from his adopted parents on top of a recovering drug addiction. With his brothers finally by his side, he was eager for the affection denied to him for the majority of his life. Just as I was, still am, for any scrap of attention to be tossed my way from Jacob. 

So it had set us at odds quite often in the early days. I had often started screaming matches from my jealousy over the easy affection heaped on John by Jacob. It was like pulling teeth to get Jacob to even talk to me in the early days. Jacob had been overly cautious of me. So I got my affection mostly from Joe in the early days and John hated that.

We didn't move past our jealousy of one another for 8 long, hate-filled months. The thing, or rather person, that united us was John's adopted mother.

To make a long story short, when the woman came over asking for a loan that John denied her, the woman had hit him. I absolutely lost my shit and, quite literally, throat punched the woman. I was raised with the belief that a parent should never raise a hand against their child in anger. I can still recall the look of absolute wonder on John's face and the pride on my father's. It is a cherished memory of mine. Mostly because Jacob had quickly taken me aside to show me how to throw a proper punch and how to defend myself. It was my first proper bonding moment with both John and Jacob.

I am drawn back to the present by John softly asking me if I'm done being dramatic. Rolling my eyes in annoyance and embarrassment, I pull away and punch him in the shoulder roughly.

John grunts and rubs his shoulder. "Hitting a lawyer? I could sue you for that and leave you with nothing but a single corn chip!" John says in mock affront.

"Fuck off." I reply with a watery laugh. John grins at me before he turns and shuts the window.

"If you were going to have a breakdown, you could have at least shut the window! Honestly Beth! I could hear you from the hangar!" Despite his words, I hear what he's really saying.

"Joseph knows. Apparently 'God' showed him last night." My words are a mere whisper, but John hears them loud and clear in the quiet room. 

John laughs, but there's no humor in the sound. He leans forward and places his forehead on mine. Closing my eyes and relishing the comfort the familiar gesture provides, I sigh deeply. "Well that's you fucked then. Shall I update your will?" I snort in grim amusement. "What did he say?"

"Not much," I admit. "I freaked out on him before he could say anything I didn't already know."

"It was the opposite when I found out." John says. "But I've had years to get used to it. Joseph is doing pretty well considering he found out last night." 

John has, quite literally, known for years. He found out a few days after my 18th birthday. Just a little over 2 years since I'd first met him. I'd celebrated my birthday by getting absolutely wasted and remaining that way for a few days. I ended up getting arrested and my one call naturally went to John. 

He came and bailed me out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate downhill quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For character reference, Edward is her step-father.
> 
> If y'all wanna know who I picture as Beth and her family:
> 
> Sophie Turner is Beth  
> Gwyneth Paltrow is her mother  
> Robert Downey Jr is her step-father

I stare at the door that John walked out of in disbelief. A part of me prays he will open the door back up. He really just locked me in the room with Jacob. I hesitantly look over at him only to find him already looking at me. I shift in my seat and clear my throat before saying, "alright then. Joseph is officially my favorite uncle now."

The joke falls flat.

"He isn't wrong. We do need to talk about this, Beth." His words are soft, but there is a steel behind them that shows how serious he is. I close my eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "Talk to me, Beth."

I inhale deeply in an attempt to ready myself for what I'm going to say. There was no coming back from this. Even if I don't say anything at all. My dad already knows about my feelings for him. Things would never be the way they were before.

"Let's go back 13 years shall we?" I say finally. I keep my eyes closed because there was no way I was getting any of this out if I could see his face. I picture Edward sitting across from me in an attempt to make things easier. It had been so easy to explain it to him and he had been so understanding.

"The first time I ever saw you, I didn't know who you were," I begin quietly. "I took one look at you and just saw this extremely tall man who I'd just run into and it was like this instant attraction. You fit all of the things on my list of things that attracted me to a person. Tall, muscular, bearded, clear dominance, a deep voice…" I break off here and scoff at myself. "I remember thinking that I'd climb you like a goddamn tree if given half the chance." That part is said at a mere whisper. I can feel myself being drug back into the memory of my first meeting with my family.

"Hello Hope." I yank myself out of my daze and whip my head around to look at the two other men standing beside the attractive man in bewilderment. 

'Did he just say my fucking name?' I question myself in shock.

"Do I know you?" I ask the man warily.

"Not exactly." The man chuckles softly. He steps forward and I tense up as he grabs hold of my hand. "I'm so glad we finally found you. Though we weren't quite expecting to literally run into you." Alarm bells start blaring in my mind and fight or flight starts kicking in as fear slides down my spine.

"Joseph, that is unbelievably creepy. You can't just say that to her." The younger of the men reprimands the newly named Joseph. "Hope my name is John Seed."

I whip my head to the right to look at John and the fear is replaced with shock. What are the chances of running into a man with the same last name as my own. "Seed?" I question hopefully, a sense of foolishness behind the words.

He nods and smiles. It doesn't ease the slight wariness still rolling around in my gut. The man smiles like an actual shark. "These are my older brothers. Joseph," he points to the one still holding my hand, and then gestures to the extremely attractive one, "and this, this is Jacob Seed."

My eyes widen to saucers and I stumble back in shock. I take another good look at the red haired man. His eyes stare steadily back at me. His eyes. They are the same as mine. So are John and Joseph's for that matter. A sick feeling enters my stomach as realization begins to creep up on me. "I— are you…?"

"Is he your father? Yes." I look over at John, my uncle. 

Oh, I'm definitely going to hell. 

"Hope is there somewhere we could talk to—"

"I go by Elizabeth." I cut John off stupidly. "Beth actually."

John smiles at me, bright and false. "Beth then. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

"I was going to the coffee shop around the corner to wait for my step-dad to pick me up." I offer hesitantly and look back to Jacob. My dad.

"Then let's got there and talk." Jacob rumbles to me in a soft voice. A bolt of pleasure rolls down my spine and I gulp and stumble over an affirmative. 

I wipe tears away from my eyes and open them, carefully not looking at my father and directing my attention on name situated on his jacket. "I tried so hard in the beginning. I told myself over and over and over that what I was feeling for you wasn't actually what I thought it was. That I was just confusing my feelings for you because I'd never had a dad around to really love. A pretty little lie to make myself feel better. Edward had been my stepfather for 7 years at that point. I knew what love for a father felt like." I lean over and press the heels of my palms into my eyes in an effort to stem the tears that flowed freely.

"It just grew stronger the more time passed. I started having dreams about you. I'd wake up and get so sick to my stomach because I would bring myself off to whatever new dream I'd had of you fucking me and—" I choked on a sob building in my throat and bit down so hard on my bottom lip that I tasted blood.

I jerked my head to the side in surprise as the couch dipped and a calloused hand gently touched my face. I stared up at my father with wide teary eyes as his thumb gently pulled my lip from my teeth. I expected to see disgust on his face, but all I could see was a deep sadness in his eyes. "I never wanted any of this to come out. I don't want you to hate me." I whisper softly to him. I lean into the hand still cupping my face.

"Hope, I could never hate you." He tells me honestly. "There's not a damn thing you could ever do that would make me hate you."

"Dad, I've been in love with you since I was 16." My voice breaks on my words. "How can you not hate me?" I throw myself into his chest and bury my face into his jacket and begin sobbing in earnest. 

He doesn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around me. My center of gravity drops as he physically lifts me up and sets me in his lap. Even now, his actions cause a sick thrill of pleasure to settle warmly in my stomach. 

His heat surrounds me and the smell of his detergent and something strictly him envelopes my nose. I don't hesitate to breathe it in as deeply as I possibly can. God, I'm a sick fuck.

"After Joe found me, I struggled with how I felt about being back with him and John." His voice rumbles through my ears and brings me back to awareness. "I never sat down and explained to you why I left you and your mother did I?" The change in topic throws me off kilter for a second. I shake my head no.

"You know why I was discharged from the military?" At this question, I hesitantly nod my head. "Well, you don't come back from something like that and just expect for things to be okay. I thought I was because I was home and I felt good. I was happy with you and your mother. But then I started having nightmares about the desert and Miller. About being shot from the sky and what I did to my best friend." He breaks off here and I hold my breath for a few seconds. 

"Liz didn't know what to do or how to help me when I'd wake up. There were times where I didn't even know who she was." There's a tremor in his voice now, I want to stop him and tell him he doesn't need to talk about this, but a part of me needs to know. "Hope, I got violent. She would try to help me and I would shove her away from me. Then I started disassociating during the day and having mood swings and I just… I was a danger to myself and Liz. I was a danger to you."

"It happened when I was changing your diaper and I came back to with Liz cradling you in the corner of your bedroom and you screaming bloody murder." A wet sounding laugh escapes his lips and he drops his head down on top of mine. "I'd wrapped my hands around your tiny little throat and almost killed you. I couldn't fucking stay. Not after I did that to you. So I left." A cold feeling sweeps through me, but despite his admission, I do nothing except tighten my arms around his waist.

"I was scared something like that would happen and I would hurt Joe and John like I'd hurt you and your mother. Joe sat me down and told me that however I was feeling, I couldn't help it. He told me it wasn't my fault and he and John understood." He maneuvers us both around and tilts my face up so he's eye level with me. "How you feel, Hope, you can't help it. And if what I just told you doesn't make you hate me even a little, then why would what you said change how I feel about my own daughter?"

I stare at him in wonder as I take in the tears on his face. His story does change something in me. Something feels lighter. A weight has been lifted from me that I'd always been aware of.

His thumb strokes my cheek slowly and I sigh sofly at the gentleness of the action. I slide my hand up his chest until it comes to a stop at the side of his throat. The feeling of his scarred skin under mine makes my heart feel heavy and my own thumb glides across his scars in imitation of his actions. 

A wild thought takes hold of my brain in that moment as we stare at one another. He said nothing could ever make him hate me. Why not test that?

I impusively lean in and plant my lips upon his. He freezes in shock and my brain screams at me to stop. Because this would be it wouldn't it? His lips don't respond to mine, but I tilt my head regardless in hopes that my attempts to deepen the kiss would be rewarded.

His lips are soft against my own and his beard tickles the skin of my upper lip. A whine slips out my throat and I slide my tongue out against the seam of his lips. Jacob jolts into action with a jerk and I expect to be shoved off of him onto the floor. Instead his hand cradling my face slides to the back of my head and he begins to respond.

He opens his mouth and our tongues meet in a slippery dance. A surging tide of warmth fills my being as the slide of my lips against his intensifies. It's, by no means, an elegant kiss. Their teeth clash at times and their noses bump each other, but it's no less perfect. A lifetime of longing for the man under me finally coming to fruition. 

I gasp as my father's teeth catch on my sore lip and tugs. A groan of pleasure spills from his lips as I unintentionally grind down on him in an attempt to alleviate the growing pressure inside of me. His lips begin working their way down with a sharp nip to my jaw and then he latches onto my throat. 

My head tilts back so he has better access and moans spill from my parted lips. I take the chance I have and slip one of my hands up under his shirt. I take the time to memorize each bump and divot in his flesh. Though I honestly doubt I'd ever be able to forget how he feels against me. I bite my lip again in an effort to stifle the moans spilling from them as his teeth sink into my throat.

A growing hardness makes its presence known at the center of my being and I'm almost thrown from his lap when he suddenly grinds up into me. Once my balance has been regained, I happily help grind back down on his cock. The zipper of his jeans easily slides against my clit through the thin material of my leggings and my eyes roll as I shudder in pleasure. His lips track back up to my lips, but instead of kissing me again, he pressed our foreheads together. 

His harsh pants caress my lips as we share breath in our attempts at chasing the pleasure coursing through us. His hands slide to my hips and his thumbs fit perfectly into the divots of my hips. One more grind of our hips and I find myself slipping into one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of my life.

"Oh fuck, daddy," slips from my lips as I shake in his lap. He stills beneath me and somewhere in my mind I realize whatever spell we were under has been broken. 

He doesn't move as I come down slowly from my high. He is still hard under me and I want nothing more than for him to be inside of me, but as I look into his eyes, I see nothing but horror on his face.

"Dad?" I croak out hesitantly. He squeezes his eyes shut and lifts me off his lap back onto the seat beside me.

"Fuck." Jacob stands abruptly and marches over to the door. He bangs harshly on it and rattles the door knob. "John! Open the fucking door!" He bangs on it once more. "John, open the goddamn door or I'll fucking break it down!" He waits a few more seconds and then he steps back. My eyes widen in shock and I flinch when his booted footed comes up and kicks as hard as he can. 

The door cracks down the middle. Before he has the chance to do it again, the door is suddenly flung open and John's angry face fills the doorway. "What the fuck, Ja—" he doesn't get to finish his sentence. John is shoved roughly out of the way and my dad storms past him.

John turns to face me, but I don't meet his eyes. 

I'd really gone and fucked things up this time.


End file.
